Can't Do Better
by HeartlessinSeattle
Summary: Five years ago, Gray Fullbuster let go of the one thing in his life that he loved more then anything, but finds it in North Oklahoma, Tornado Valley. Now that she's in his sights, he was never letting her ago even after he's claimed her mind, her body, and her soul. He'll do it or die trying.
1. Chapter 1: Gray

_Chapter One_

"Come back to bed Gray" The saucy voice of the girl I picked up at the bar came from behind me. I wasn't above picking up a hot chick at a bar and spending a steamy night with her in-between the sheets of my bed, just like I wasn't above imagining that that same girl who'd bounced up and down my cock was Juvia, my ex for five years, but my girlfriend for nine.

Five years ago I messed up big time with her. I ruined a relationship that was so much more then what any other relationship I ever had had been. Juvia was going to be my wife, but that all went up in flames when my father, Sliver Fullbuster went missing and my mother married my god forsaken uncle, Ashton.

My father disappeared when I had turned seventeen to my now thirty. The family business had entered into an all-out war with Onorato. The owner? My uncle. You see when my father and my uncle were growing up there was always an unspoken competition between them, both of them wanted to be cappo.

But by birth right it was my father's title. Feeling like my father would bring dishonor to the Fullbuster name, my uncle broke away from the Fullbuster family and created his own. His end goal? To overrule my father, kill him off and combined the two families to create the biggest mafia empire the world would have the ever unfortunate chance of meeting.

My father being the fucking coward he was, left before any of this could actually happen. No letter or phone call, not even a goodbye. His spur of the moment plan worked out in favor for my uncle then it did his own, that was until Ashton found out about me. The first and only born to Sliver Fullbuster, the next in line to be cappo.

At this point I was already nine years into dating Juvia and there was nothing that was going to change that except for the imperfect timing of my mother marrying my uncle. This was also around the time I found out about my uncle's son, Rouge.

Rouge wasn't anything like his evil, conspiring, piece of shit on a stick father. He was just a nineteen-year-old boy who never had the chance of a normal childhood, not that I had much of a chance to have one either. Since the beginning we've both been groomed to take over the family business, to come out on top, to turn our birth right's into untouchable successes and rule the world completely.

I wasn't going to let that happen for him. I wasn't doing it to be spiteful. I was doing it to spare the kid the horrors of our reality, of this reality. I knew that at some point he'd have to face it and take everything as it was, but until then I wasn't going to let anything touch Rogue.

I knew it was already too late to give him back the childhood he never had, he knew too much, and saw too much. I did what I thought was right. I gave him something that would salvage his sanity and nurture him the way he needs to be. I arranged for him to have a wife. His age didn't matter; he was a nineteen-year-old boy with a thirty-three-year-old man mindset, I knew he could handle it. He had no other choice but to.

Her name was Kagura. She was eight-teen and essentially a nobody to the public eye, but I knew undoubtedly when Rouge found out, he would be anything but excited to see her. Kagura was Rouge's high school sweetheart, they had dated from the summer of their ending eighth grade year all the way to the middle of their senior year in high school. That was until she broke up with him. I knew the reason why she ended things with him but Rogue never did, she was being smart and acting on the natural human instinct of self-preservation. I couldn't blame her, it just made her all the more suitable to be Rogue's wife.

"Are you going to stand on the porch all night long, or are you going to come over here and let me suck you off?" The girl from before said obviously becoming irritated at my lack of showing her attention. I really knew how to pick 'em didn't I? I thought picking a red head this time would grant me a migraine free night, but she was just as bitchy and winey as the last one.

These were the moments I really regretted leaving Juvia. She was perfect. She always knew the exact things to say and in bed always knew the right things to do. The way she rode my cock, so slow, yet so hard. I could see it now, my hands gripping the tight flesh of her ass as she slowly lifted up on my shaft then slamming back down, connecting us, pushing the tip of my cock against her cervix, smothering my sacs under the heavy delicious weight of her body.

"Your phone is ringing; I think you should answer it. It's the third time they've called." The girl said coming out of the bathroom with a silk nude pink robe wrapped around her frame. Turning around I walk over to the bedside table and pick up the Jet black iPhone laying there. The phone rang again.

"Fullbuster."

"Boss we found her." The deep voice of one of my men came through the phone. I could hear the hypnotic humming of car tires on the highway in the background.

"Her is who? I need a name." I said.

"Juvia. We found Juvia. She works at a night club called Fairy Tail in Oklahoma, she's a bartender. I had a couple of men from my team keep a watch on her. She works from 5 to 9 p.m." My man rambled on. I never knew it was humanly possible to dress so fast, the next thing I knew my hands were grabbing at my keys and I was already running down the hallway of the hotel punching at the button to the elevator.

My mind was running crazy. They found her. After five fucking years of looking for her, she was found. I wasn't letting her go this time, she was going to become my Rapunzel locked inside my tower. I would never leave her side, every night we'd fuck like rabbits and in the morning we'd take it slow and make love under the burning warm rays of the early morning sunlight.

"Boss you there?"

"I'm on my way. Where ever you going, turn around and go back to Oklahoma. I want her details and I want eyes on her at all times. Make sure she gets home safely. Mark my words when I say if anything happens to her I will make all of you beg for death. You have your orders now carry them out, I'll be there by tomorrow night." With that I hung up the phone and jumped behind the wheel of my RS7, pushing the gas towards my apartment.

I'm coming for you Juvia. I let you go once for reason's you'll never understand, but that is the first and last time. I've got you in my jaws and I'll be damned if I let you go now. You are mine. Everything about you is mine. Your mind, your body and your soul.

I hope guys enjoyed the first chapter of the re-write! Tell me your opinions. I know there weren't a lot of sexy scenes in this chapter, but there will be a lot of naughty-nasty things to come! Patience.

~HeartlessinSeattle


	2. NA

**_This is not an update! Please read! There's an excerpt at the end._**

 **I've decided to give this story a storyline. Seeing that it was just supposed to be a one-ish two shot, but then an awesome reviewer asked for a drop in the past and I gave one. It had me thinking of so many possibilities and ideas I had for this story. I've started to re-write it, but wanted your opinion first. Leave a comment down below. Is this a yay or a nay?**

 **Do Not worry! The hot-kinky-sexiness will continue. Another thing with this re-write, the real sexy hot stuff won't come until later, but in the first couple of chapters Gray may be having flash backs on his and Juvia's past and most of them if not all will be lemons. AND! There will be a surprise! The title will still be Can't Do Better.**

 ** _Sneak Peak_**

 _Juvia:_

 _The door of the pent house slammed closed behind me. There wasn't a point in fighting anymore. He's made it clear that I can run as far and as long as I wanted to, but he would always find me and catch me. He was like a nightmare that would never go way, waiting for you to close your eyes, to let your guard down then strike. Gray: one, Juvia: zero. That was the score. This was his game and I could either continue being the betrayer of the kingdom or I could give up and give in and become the submissive queen to his king that he wants me to be._

 _"_ _Strip." He growled walking over to the mini bar and pouring himself a glass full of scotch. Draining it in one gulp._

 _"_ _Excuse me? "My Oklahoma twang making a dramatic appearance._

 _"_ _This isn't up for debate Juvia, strip and bend over the couch."_

 _"_ _Who do you think you are?" I say, stubbornly crossing my arms in front of my chest. His jaw ticks and his breathing becomes labored, his nostrils flaring with each exhale. In less than a second, Gray has my ponytail wrapped around his fist and his free hand groping my ass painfully, pushing my pelvis against his jean clad cock._

 _"_ _Let's get something straight, little minx. You are mine. These tits, those lips, this ass, and that pretty pink pussy are mine. Don't deny me. You've been a bad girl lately and I don't think you can handle anymore punishment then what I'm about to give you. Now strip, bend over that couch and have your sweet ass waiting for me when I come back, do you understand?"_

 _Alpha. That was what he was. He demanded and took but gave little in return. So much like him too. What was I? A whore? In the two and a half years I haven't seen him, he has gone from jerk to fucking asshole. I was no one's and my assets were mine and mine alone._

 ** _End of Excerpt_**


	3. NA (I'm alive!)

Hi Everyone! Happy New Year! I am still alive, I recently completed my first fall semester of college and had taken seven class and am still trying to catch my sanity. I've also have had the worse case of writers block. I have the concept I want for the nextchapter, but no inspiration to construct the story line for it. I am working very hard to find some inspiration and have been doing some writing prompts, nothing has wrung a bell for me just yet. If you guys want to make suggestions on how I should construct chapter two or what you would like to see happen; feel free to message me with a prompt, an excerpt, or a list of ideas.

With lots and lots of love!

-HeartlessinSeattle

P.S. If you send in an excerpt, proper credit will be given. (If you don't have an account, a first name or a nickname will be fine)


	4. This is a Warning : Read

Hi again,

At two in the morning I received this comment:

 _: Personally I get annoyed with writers that only write one or two chapters then neglect their stories and the use a chapter to explain their absence. YOU WEREN'T MISSED...THERE HAVE BEEN BETTER STORIES TO READ. Your Authors was not pointless and unnecessary._

I will say this once and only once.

Do not post crap like this. For the simple fact that you don't know the half of it.

The author's note that I posted yesterday only said what I wanted it to say. These past months have been hell for my family and me; life has been hard. I've been off of fanfiction and haven't posted because my family comes first. I'm not looking for sympathy or attention. I wish for whoever posted this and others who will or would know, I am a person with a life, in college, and am trying to keep my head above water.

Have respect for all writers and readers on this site and any other site. I don't have tolerance for bs like this.

Again to whoever posted this. Grow up! If you think there are better stories to read then read them, don't post your pointless and unnecessary, like you said, opinions on my page or my books.

I don't usually call people out, but a line was crossed that should have never been crossed. I will report you next time, guest or not.

-HeartlessinSeattle

(10/31/2017)


End file.
